Chibi-Robo! (universe)
(2005) |latest = ''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' (2015) }} The Chibi-Robo! ( ) universe refers to the series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from Nintendo's and Skip Ltd.'s games of action-adventure video games focusing on miniature robot by the name of Chibi-Robo. While not among the most popular franchises owned by Nintendo, it invariably caught the attention of developers due to the versatility of the protagonist, being represented a standard franchise in Super Smash Flash 2. Franchise description The original concept for , fully titled Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!, was developed by company, Skip Ltd., back in 2003. At the time of the announcements, the publishing rights were owned by 3rd party company, BANDAI. Originally conceived as a point-and-click adventure game, where the player was not in direct control of Chibi-Robo, but was rather conveying commands to him clicking a cursor around the area. The protagonist was also to learn and develop depending on the choices the player made for him. However, this incarnation of Chibi-Robo! was ultimately put on "indefinite hold" and disappeared from the media. Shigeru Miyamoto was eventually introduced to the game by fellow Nintendo producer Kensuke Tanabe. Miyamoto took a personal interest in the character of Chibi-Robo and signed on as the game's senior producer. The development of Chibi-Robo! was revamped with Nintendo acting as its new publisher. Chibi-Robo! was in development for four years from start to finish. Chibi-Robo! passed to be an platform-adventure game that puts the player in direct control of the eponymous Chibi-Robo to do housework for humans. The objective of the game is to become the top-ranked "Super Chibi-Robo" in the world by accumulating Happy Points, a collectible that is gained by doing good deeds for the family and for various toys within the Sandersons' home. In order to do this, Chibi-Robo, controlled by the player, must explore the Sandersons' humble, human-scaled home. During exploration, Chibi-Robo can find a wide variety of things to collect, including "Moolah", the currency of Chibi-Robo!. The game enjoyed favorable reviews from critics. Chibi-Robo! was established as a new game series when it received a sequel in 2007 for the Nintendo DS called Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol, which follows a different Chibi-Robo as it attempts to revitalize a park. A second sequel for the DS, titled Okaeri! Chibi-Robo! Happy Richie Ōsōji!, saw a Japanese release in 2009. It involves yet another Chibi-Robo vacuuming dirt for money within the home of an adult Jenny. The original Chibi-Robo! was re-released as part of New Play Control!, a selection of Wii remakes of GameCube games. The remake features special Wii Remote controls for the game's tools. Aiming the remote allows the player to change perspective, while pointing it at interactive objects with will be identified with a sound. The remake was released in Japan on June 11, 2009, but Nintendo of America did not permit an English release. A downloadable game titled Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder, was released in 2013 on the Nintendo 3DS as a Nintendo eShop exclusive, which does not focus on cleaning or performing helpful tasks, but rather, a brand new mechanic that involves the 3DS's augmented reality capabilities. It focuses on collecting everyday objects and placing them on display in a museum. The most recent entry in the series is Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash, available for retail and download for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released in Japan and North America in October 2015, and in Europe and Australia in November 2015. A Chibi-Robo amiibo was also produced to interact with the game. The formula has changed once more, now being converted into a platform game. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Unexpectedly, the Chibi-Robo! franchise was added into the collective roster of characters in Super Smash Flash 2. Character *' ': Making his debut in demo v0.9b, Chibi-Robo is a 10-centimeter-tall but highly advanced robot, developed by fictional company Citrusoft, whose primary goal is to make people happy by performing different tasks for Happy Points' collection. True to its name, Chibi-Robo is a rather small and light fighter whose arsenal of attacks include the quirky tools it uses throughout its games, such as a toothbrush or a spoon. Chibi-Robo also has the peculiar ability to catch upon projectiles by opening the lid on its head, only one projectile will be stored as Chibi-Robo will launch back the projectile stored towards opponents should it opens its lid again. Stage *'Desk': A desk said to be found somewhere in the Sanderson's house where fighters can interact with the many artifacts on the desk, such as using a stapler as a spring. Many elements randomly change whenever a match is started, like the wallpaper having a different color and pattern or the desk being tidy. The time on the window will change according to the internal clock of the player's computer. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo